Trap
by Kenken Chaan
Summary: He never wanted to be here in the first place, he regretted not driving back home when he had the chance, he regretted wasting his money on coming here, because the only thing he paid for was an hour and a half of boredom torturing him. And he simply closed his eyes and tried to recall the first reason why he was sitting there.


**A/N: **This was a prompt for a friend on tumblr, hopefully you'll like.

* * *

_It was all her damn fault. _

She had been bugging him the whole week about how he hadn't saved any time for her, she complained about how he was coming home late at night, and leave in the morning before she even wakes up. She even dared to say he was having an affair with that woman he works with and he couldn't look at her seriously.

"Who? Petra?" He questioned in a mocking tone that she had kicked his leg for and frowned. "Are you serious?" She refused to answer him, he sighed and reached his hand to her, pulling her to sit on his lap. "Now, what is all this about? There must be a reason behind all the drama you're making only cause I'm busy with work."

"I already told you," She was mad, and her voice was serious he could no longer joke about it. "We haven't been spending much time together, and you didn't even keep your promise, I hate you."

_What promise?_ "What?" He asked and regretted doing so afterwards, she was aiming that deadly glare of hers at him, the same glare she wore once when he made a simple comment about her childish attitude and she hadn't spoken to him in a week, she even told him not to share the bedroom with her because she was still 'a child'.

"You promised to take me to the movie theater." Mikasa said, now her tone was calm and somewhat sad? Levi couldn't help but feel bad, he had indeed promised her that once he got no work left, he would take her to the movie theater, but hell, he got even busier and barely had time for himself.

"Do you still wanna go?" Levi realized that he shouldn't have waited for work to be done because at that rate, it will never be, if he wanted to be with his woman then he would have to make his free time by his own, instead of going to sleep early tonight, it wouldn't hurt to go out with her and spend a romantic time watching a movie together, he'd rather be in a more private place though, but oh well, he did make a promise, didn't he?

"Are we going…now? Don't you have work tomorrow, we both do and—…"

"Go get changed, we're going, it won't hurt if we skip work for once, right?" He was glad to see her smile again, he had missed seeing her bright face, he was even happier when she hugged and kissed him before rushing to their bedroom to change, that sight of her was worth everything.

And now he remembered the reason why he was sitting there in that empty theater, but still it didn't sound a convincing reason now as it seemed before.

Never would he trust her taste again, _never._

Levi yawned in boredom, his sleepy eyes starting to close and it wasn't even half an hour since they had taken their seats, his gaze slowly landed on Mikasa who was apparently way sleepier than he was, would he really let this night pass just like this? With the two of them bored to death and not even talking to each other, the movie was horrible and Levi again wondered why she chose to watch it, he believed he could have performed way better than the actors themselves.

"I'm bored…" She finally admitted, but she wouldn't dare to look at him, it felt like her fault for forcing him to take her out and she picked the wrong movie to watch they both didn't enjoy their night like they wanted.

"Do you hear that?" What could she possibly hear beside the horrible music in the movie? "The ghosts that are watching the movie with us, are crying, even their death wasn't as painful as this movie." She chuckled at his sarcastic comment but he was right, they were the only ones there, they should have known it wouldn't end up well since the moment they their feet stepped into the theater.

"I'm so sorry, Levi. I feel like I ruined the night for the two of us." She frowned and realized how bad her idea was, why whenever he planned for their night he wouldn't disappoint at all, and she would think she could never spend a better night with him, but he always proved her wrong, every time felt better than the previous, she just sucked at planning things.

"Well, it's not that late yet, we can go watch some porn or even better, we can be the stars in our own porn movie." His statement snapped her mind to the truth that it actually had been a while now since they had some fun in bed, or the bathroom…or the kitchen…or anywhere because it never mattered to them, she realized how she missed his touch over her body, how he would tease and drive her crazy with each kiss he would plant on different parts of her skin, she missed the feel of his tight muscles pressed against her, how his arms would hold her to his warm chest in a loving embrace, how he would whisper to her ear words that would excite her and at the same time cool her down, she wondered if he still remembers her ticklish spots perfectly, and if he still would make love to her when she needed him to without even having to tell him, he simply knew her very well, sometimes she would think she didn't know herself as much as he knew her.

"You're wearing a skirt, that's perfect, we can even do it here quickly without anyone noticing." That fucking tease was saying this on purpose, she knew what he was aiming at, she could barely stop the excitement that started rising inside her with all those thoughts about the nights they had spent, how they would stay up all night and do it until sleep take control of their bodies and souls.

"I see you even put that tasty lipstick, why does this feel like a whole trap? The movie theater was just a reason, for you to dress up like this and seduce me, wasn't it?" _What was he even saying?_ "And you chose this horrible movie so we can be all alone in the theater, nice move, Miss Ackerman."

Mikasa gave him a slight shrug and decided to go buy his game, leaving her seat and standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. "Apparently I was caught." She said and placed her knee on his chair before moving to sit on his lap, her legs spread on each side her hands taking a firm grip on his shoulders, he took the time to appreciate the pure beauty in front of him before his hands reached to touch it, his fingers ran through her hair to finally rest on the back of her head, bringing her face closer bit by bit until they could feel their breaths getting mixed, their noses nuzzling against one another and their lips brushed until they joined in a warm kiss.

Levi's tongue trailed her lips and licked off the lipstick on them that tasted somewhat like a fruit salad, and once having them clean and wet with his own saliva –it was the best lipstick she would put in his opinion- he took her upper lip between his, his teeth bit lightly on it while she did the same with his bottom one. His tongue soon joined hers, sliding swiftly into her mouth and she parted her lips wider to give him more room, only to let the fight over dominating the kiss begin, exchanging saliva, sucking,_biting _and it seemed like an endless hungry kiss.

The heat was starting to increase and the air felt heavy, they had to break the kiss and regain their lost breaths, but before the excitement that grew within them would fade away, their hands held tight to it, his were caressing her thighs, lifting her skirt up and touching her tender skin, while hers were roaming around his neck, chest, and arms.

Mikasa hissed when his finger moved over her clothed sensitive spot, it was like hitting the nerve that would drive her insane, but his finger didn't touch long enough to do so, she let out a soft sigh against his neck, her tongue peeking out to trace his skin with invisible lines that felt so temperate, her hands were busy ripping the buttons of his shirts off to satisfy her burning needs to touch his skin, to feel his chest muscles again and place her kisses on it.

Levi's hand slid under her shirt, caressing up and down her back and she hummed at the warmth his touch left on her skin, she only pressed herself harder against him, "I guess I didn't know how much I missed you till now." He whispered the words that resonated in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine to only double the stir. He pulled his hand from under her shirt, just to lift it up above her chest, exposing her bra that soon wasn't of use when he pushed her breasts above it, her nipples stiffened when they made contact with the cool air, but Levi soon covered one of them in between his lips, lightly sucking on it, his fingers were playing with the other one.

Mikasa cupped his face and gasped in pleasure, only looking at him was enough to get her panties drenched in her wetness, the way his tongue circled her nipple, moistening it then licking it next. Her hips moved against his, his clothed arousal was pushing against his pants, making an indirect contact with her sex, she moaned softly and pulled his head up to hers, stealing a kiss from him. "I missed you even more than you imagine…I still do." She murmured tenderly into the kiss and he could hear the pleading in her tone.

His finger went back down to slide under her panties, pressing against her hot, wet clit and Mikasa couldn't hold back her moans when he finally touched her where she needed, in return she bit down on his lips as hard as she could, and he returned the attack with pressing his finger further, she gave up the fight and pulled away when she needed some air, her breathing got heavier and the pleasure grew wider. Her hands covered her mouth to muffle her screams when he pushed his finger inside her.

Levi enjoyed that sight of her, her turned on face. It was pleasing him on so many levels, how much he enjoyed teasing her only to have her making all those expressions, to have her screaming for him, begging him to touch her. Though he hated if she'd reach her orgasm before he finally shuts his own urges, he still loved to tease her, _he could still get her to hit a second orgasm anyway._

But Mikasa noticed how he was smirking at her sight and it irritated her, a little payback would do good, so she pressed her hand on his crotch, he groaned in response and now it was her turn to smirk proudly, not for a long time though because he pulled his finger out of her and it slightly hurt, but it was only to pull her panties down and get them off his way, while she undid his belt and soon his pants, they were rushing and running out of patience, they pushed their ego aside and only allowed their need for one another to take the lead, soon his aroused member found her entrance and pushed in, it was strangely painful.

"Fuck, you've gotten tight. I didn't realize I haven't fucked you for that long." He received a light punch on his shoulder for what he said, but it was more like a translation for the pain she felt since screaming didn't feel right in such a place.

"Did I ever tell you that I hate yo—- ah!" Talking wasn't an easy thing to do, not when she was trying so hard to even her breaths and hold back her screams, Levi didn't give her a chance to either, he was already moving just to fit in better and the pain began vanishing eventually, to be replaced with pleasure only, Mikasa tried as well to meet up with his thrusts by moving her hips backward and forward against his, reaching deeper inside her with each second, it didn't take them that long to close in to their orgasm and hit the bliss together, falling like dead bodies on the chair, with her on top of him. His hand wrapped tight around her, pulling her to his chest and she returned the hug just as tight.

"You little bastard,… I love you." She said with a half-opened eye glimpsing at his face, he was looking handsome as ever and she pinched his cheek for being so.

He caressed her hand and kissed it like a gentleman, a smile began to form on lips. He ruffled her hair, kissing her forehead before finally whispering, "I'm still not done with you, this was just a warm-up, let's take a break and get something to eat, next round will be in bed."

_Fin._


End file.
